Another Way For Us
by GinevraMollyWeaslyPotter
Summary: Hey guys, I'm back. But this time, I am back with a new Hunger Games Fanfiction. I know that this is a ship not everybody will like, but, I ship Everlark. I know, I know, shut up and read it XD I love you guys. M for violence and maybe smut.
1. Chapter 1 Prim's Nightmare

Fanfiction: Another way for us

Author: GinevraMollyWeaslyPotter

Date: December 3, 2014

World: All THG Books

Length: 50 Chapters

Point of View: Katniss, Peeta, Primrose

Beginning Point of View: Primrose

Summary: Hey guys, I'm back. But this time, I am back with a new Hunger Games Fanfiction. I know that this is a ship not everybody will like, but, I ship Everlark. I know, I know, shut up and read it XD I love you guys.

"Primrose Everdeen," Came the voice of Effie Trinket. I stopped breathing, I stopped thinking, and I stopped being. Katniss promised that it would be okay! She promised! It's my first year, they not going to pick me. But they did. I let a breath out.

"Well come on dear, where are you?" Her capitol-accented voice came through my daze. I began moving. I heard Katniss scream in the background, and I moved faster. She can't protect me from this. I moved onto the stage, and as I walked, I tucked my tail in. "What is your name dear," Effie asked, as if she didn't know. "Primrose Everdeen." I whisper into the microphone.

"Now for the boys," She said, she moved to the boys bowl. Her hand swirled around the bowl deliberating. Then, like a cobra, her hand clasped a slip of paper. "Peeta Mellark."

The scene changed, and I was in the woods. I am running, and I can feel sweat pouring down my neck. I feel a sharp pain in my midsection, and I cry out. I can feel the spear draining me.

I awake screaming. It was all a dream. I hear Katniss murmuring in my ear, "Prim it's okay, they aren't going to pick you. It's your first year; you only have your name in one time. They're not going to pick you…" She trailed off, muttering soothing words. "Sing for me?" I asked her. She deliberated, looking for a song to sing in her mind. "Of course."

_Deep in the meadow_

_Under the willow_

_A bed of grass_

_A soft green pillow_

_Here it's safe,_

_Here it's warm_

_Here the daisies guard you from every harm_

_Here your dreams are safe, and tomorrow brings them true_

_Here is the place where I love you. . ._

I had begun singing with her around a bed of grass. I smiled at her. She leaned down to kiss my forehead, and whispered to me softly, "I'm going out, you should go back to sleep. I smiled back and whispered that I would. I know where she goes everyday, but I can't stand going with her. She goes hunting everyday, very early in the morning, with Gale Hawthorne, her friend. It clears her mind. I smile and crawl back in bed with mother. She feels my warmth and snuggled into it. I drifted back to sleep . . .

Mother telling me to get ready awoke me a few hours later. She boiled a pot of water for me, and there is one waiting for Katniss. I frowned; I was dreading today. Mother poured the water into our bathing tub. I thanked her, and stripped down to bathe.

When I was finished, I walked into the room where we slept. She had an outfit on the bed left from Katniss' first reaping. I dressed hurriedly; mother tucked my shirt into place and braided my now dry hair. I smiled at her, grateful that she would care on a day like this.

Katniss walked in then. She walked over to me, and kneeled smiling. "Hey little duck, forgot to tuck in your tail," She asked. "I laid something out for you too," Mother says quietly. Katniss becomes somber, and says okay. She then went to bathe.

About twenty minuets later, she came out of the room, in a blue knee length dress, that made her seam grey eyes look blue. "I wish I could look like you," I said. It's true. My blonde hair feels so plain to me. I am a typical blonde too, not like the people from the capitol, with beautiful gold hair. I get to have naturally blue eyes though. Katniss looks more like daddy. She reminds me of him. She protects Mother and I, and she feeds us. She makes sure that we are okay. I love her so much for that. "Oh, no. I wish I could look like you little duck." She says, hugging me. I smile at her. "It's time to go." She says, sadly. Or maybe it was disdain, I can never tell.

We arrived in the square, and Mother left to go stand with the parents at the back. Katniss, beside me, squeezed my hand reassuringly. I saw why. They were taking the blood of the children entering the reaping. I panicked. "Prim! Prim, it's okay—" "You never said—" "It's okay they only take a little," She smoothed my hair, and put her hands softly on my cheeks, "Prim, they only take a little, and it doesn't hurt much, okay? Go stand with the little kids, I'll find you later." She says reassuringly. I take a deep breath. Okay, I can do this.

I do as Katniss asked, and move to go stand with the little kids, as she put it. I waited in line until it was my turn to have my blood drawn. I held my breath, and moved forward reluctantly. "Next," the woman said. "Next," She said again. I moved forward and offered her my hand. She took it forcefully, and pricked the end of my pointer finger. I jumped at the contact. She placed my finger down on a strip of paper, and asked for the next person.

Next I am ushered into a row of girls my age. I get to stand by my best friend from school, Darcie Rogers. She took my hand, and looked at me assuring with her big brown eyes. I smiled at her. We looked forward and waited.

When it was finally time, we saw Effie Trinket entering the stage, she walked on with poise, and hit the microphone with her dainty, pink gloved hand. Her hair, big and pink on top of her head screamed "Hey look! I'm from the capitol! NOTICE ME!" I giggled. Her outfit was a bit ridiculous as well. A freesia suit and fish net tights leading down to a pair of over the top flowery heels. Ugh. I would absolutely die wearing _that._

"Welcome, welcome, welcome. Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be ever in your favor. Now we have a very special film. Brought to you all the way from the Capitol!" She said in a high-pitched Capitol accent. I sighed. The 'Special film' was the same one they played every year. I knew it by heart, as did Effie apparently as she was whispering every word of it straight into the microphone.

When it finished, all of us looked back to her. She was smiling. "I just love that. Now, as always, Ladies First." She walked over to the bowl containing the females' names. I drew in a deep breath.


	2. Chapter 2 The Reaping

Fanfiction: Another way for us

Author: GinevraMollyWeaslyPotter

Date: December 4, 2014

World: All THG Books

Length: 50 Chapters (When complete)

Point of View: Katniss, Peeta, Primrose

Beginning Point of View: Primrose

Summary: I know that I didn't put a good summary up, but this story is of how I interpreted the Hunger Games, and it might include some KP Pregnancy, and maybe some living Primrose. I know I forgot the disclaimer, so I am putting one in the actual summary, and it's more like an AN, so I am sorry. On to the fic, I disclaim for all. This chapter is KPov.

"Primrose Everdeen," Effie Trinket called in a clear, loud voice. It was all I could hear. My _baby-sister_. Primrose Everdeen. She is not ready for this. I was in shock.

"Come on dear," Effie says, "Where are you, come on up." Prim walks into the isle, and I can't deal with it. I walk out after her. She moves to walk onto the stage, and I scream.

"I VOLUNTEER I VOLUNTEER," The peacekeepers restrain me, and I push them off. "I volunteer as tribute." I move to hug Prim. "Prim, you have to get out of here-"NO-"Prim go find mom-"Katniss no-"Prim go find mom." Gale picks her up, and carries her off "NO, NO, NO!" She screams from Gale's shoulder. I move to walk onto the stage.

"Come on up." Effie says. She takes my hand, and moves me onto the stage, clicking in her heels. "What's your name dear?" "Katniss Everdeen." "Well Katniss, I bet my hat that was your sister, wasn't it?" "Yes," I whisper into the microphone. "Well, let's have a round of applause for our first volunteer from District 12, Katniss Everdeen," No one claps. The only thing they do is the three-finger salute. It's a sign of respect in our district. A sign of a loved one going away, one used at funerals or weddings. I don't smile; I salute back.

"Now for the boys." Effie says. She doesn't deliberate with the boys; she shoves her hand in and pulls out a name. "Peeta Mellark." She calls in a loud, clear voice. I see him then. I suddenly am cold, in the rain, collapsed in front of the Bakery. A young, 11 year old Peeta stands on the back porch of the bakery, as his mother shouts at him. I can't hear a word of it, but by the look on her—and his—face, I know it's bad. He holds burnt bread in his hands.

He probably hasn't seen me yet, but I know he will. My face is sunken in; I am cold. I can't die of starvation at 11. I won't let it happen. He cocks his head in my direction, holding two loaves of burnt bread in his hands. He looks around quickly, and throws them to me.

Surprised by this, I pick up the loaves, and get off the ground. From there, I sprint home. We eat the bread for dinner, and save the second for breakfast. It is soft bread, and it is sweet. The only thing that is wrong about it is that it has a blackened end. Did he do that on purpose? Did Peeta burn the bread for me? Highly unlikely, he didn't even know I was there until he was done being yelled at. I wonder what his punishment was for giving me the bread. I shuddered. I don't even want to think about it. The next day at school, he had a black eye. I gave him apologetic looks all throughout the day. When school was let out, I saw the first dandelion of spring, and knew things were going to be okay. I took Prim out of the fence that day. We went through the woods, picking dandelions, and foods we recognized. I found one of the old bows, that dad had hidden in one of the trees and began shooting small game, becoming increasingly larger. When we came home that night, our arms full of things to eat, mother came out of her trance like state. At the sight of the game I had shot, she had begun to cook it. From then on, I would take Prim into the woods, and we would find things to eat.

I jolted back into reality, as Effie began to say the words, "Shake hands, tributes." We did as she said and we were ushered into the justice building. I had only ever been in here once before. When my father had died in a mining accident, they presented me with his Medal of Valor. That's also when I met Gale. My best friend, Gale, who I could tell anything. Gale, who is probably crying right now. Gale, who scooped Prim from where she was standing, in order to let me save her, Gale, who has been there for me since I was eleven. Gale, my best friend who is now hurting—No I can't think about that now. I have to remain cool, no emotion right now.

I sat in a room on a velvet-cushioned chair. The only reason I know what velvet is-is because my mother used to live in the better part of the district, and she had been a healer's daughter, they bought her nice dresses. She had one left and it had a velvet color. I used to run my fingers along it to calm myself.

"Everdeen, you have five minuets," Said the peacekeeper that let Mom and Prim in. I immediately hugged Prim, who was crying. "Prim, Prim listen to me, everything's going to be okay, alright. Listen don't take anything extra from them. It isn't worth putting your name in more times, do you understand me?" I ask her as she cries; she nods her head.

I next walk to mom. She is staring off silently. I look her straight in the eyes. "Mom, you can't disappear like you did when dad died, you can't do that. Not now. You have Prim to take care of. I won't be there now. You have to take care of her." I say. She stares deeply into my eyes. "I won't—" "I want you to promise." "I promise I won't do that again. I love you, Kat." She hasn't called me Kat in years. "M-mom?" I ask, tenderly, on the verge of tears. "I've been here for you this whole time. I promise, it won't happen again. I love you, Kat." She says again. "I love you, Mom." I say. We hug. When we pull apart, I see she's about to cry. "Be strong mom. No matter what, I promise, I will try to come home to you and Prim." I say.

"Time is up," Says the peacekeeper. "Katniss, you have to win. Do it for me, please Katniss!" Prim says. "Maybe I can, I can hunt." Prim hands me the pin that I gave her this morning. It is a mockingjay. "To protect you." She states simply. I smile, and they walk out.

Gale then walks in. I pull him into a hug. I'm about to lose it. "Gale-" "Katniss you have to win. You can hunt; I know you can do this. I will be here waiting for you. He leans his head down to mine. I look into his bright blue eyes, shining brightly at me, full of tears. "Catnip, I love you. I wouldn't be able to lose you. Promise me that you will come home to me?" "I promise Gale. I'm going to come home." I promise, with tears in my eyes. He leans his head a little closer, and brings my lips to his. I am frozen in shock. I don't know what to do. I close my eyes and give a tiny response. He breaks the kiss, and states his love for me one more time before walking out.

**This is it for this chapter, but I promise, the next one will be longer. I am just getting to the good part. I know that you may hate the cliff hangers that I am giving you, and I am so so so sorry. I promise to not make the next one a cliffy. ****Three finger salute**** I'm out. I will have the next chapter posted within the weekend. By Monday at least. Until then. Goodbye.**


End file.
